


Wanda Loves Disney World. Well, Except for Space Mountain.

by Lydia_Maximoff



Series: DIDNEY WORLD [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DIDNEY WORLD, Everyone ships Wanda and Vision, F/M, Fluff, Space Mountain, Wanda gets nauseous when pietro speeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Maximoff/pseuds/Lydia_Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: “I get really sick on roller-coasters and you had the misfortune of sitting in front of me so, uh… sorry…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanda Loves Disney World. Well, Except for Space Mountain.

If Tony could ship anyone in the world. It’d be Wanda and Vision. Why? Well because he can’t come up with any funny remarks for this relationship and he, along with the rest of the team, honestly thinks that they’d be so adorable together. They, including Pietro, always talk about ways to get them to get together already because they are

So.  
Damn.  
Oblivious.

And it’s really annoying to the poor old Avengers. So Tony came up with a plan.

Let’s go to Disneyworld!

Well, Magic Kingdom, for like a day.

Anyways, Tony announced it to the crew after they came back from a long and drawn out HYDRA mission. Steve and Bucky looked at each other and said in sync “Disneyworld?” As everyone explained all at once and very loudly what the park consisted of, Tony and Pepper looked over at Vision and Wanda who looked genuinely excited and were joining in on the conversation, for Vision had no damn clue either.

A few days later, they finally made it into the park. Steve tried to make a little speech about how ‘we must try to not break the park like that one time we almost broke New York City’ but everyone ran wild once they made it past the gate.

Pietro took Wanda’s hand and Wanda took Vision’s hand before Pietro sped them to the heart of the park, Cinderella’s castle, to figure out what they’d do first. Wanda huffed and put a hand on her forehead while Vision and Pietro looked at a map.

“What should we do first?” Pietro raised an eyebrow at the other two.

“Remember the movie night we had a few days ago? When we watched The Pirates of the Caribbean?” Vision looked at Wanda and Pietro chuckled at the look on her face. The twins nodded and Vision grinned.

“Well there’s a ride here based off it and I really want to meet the Captain,” Vision said innocently. Pietro laughed and Wanda swatted at him which immediately silenced the speedster.

“Captain Jack is a fictional character acted out by Johnny Depp, Vision.” Wanda smiled and looked back at Pietro while Vision looked confused for a few moments.

“We can still go though, right Pietro?” Pietro sighed and sped them to the entrance of the ride, looking at Wanda who was again looking dizzy.

“I’ll never get used to that.” She sighed and walked into the Fast Pass lane.

The group was sitting on the rails waiting in line when a pair of twins from the normal line noticed the three Avengers and squealed. Wanda looked up and grinned when she saw that the boy was in blue and the girl was in red, looking about 6 years old. Wanda waved at them and nudged Pietro’s leg with her boot to get his attention. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, then noticed the twins squeal again and looked behind him.

“Hi there!” He smiled and waved his hand, looking up at the parents who looked slightly embarrassed but relieved the superhero twins didn’t freak out on them.

“Hiii!” The little boy waved back as the girl looked a bit shy. Wanda chuckled and smiled at her then sent her a thought.

_Don’t be afraid. We and the red guy don’t bite._

The little girl grinned then and climbed under the railing. Running to the witch and hugging her waist. The parents we’re about to get onto their kid but smiled at the scene as Wanda petted the girls head gently. Pietro was in the middle of a conversation with the young boy when he saw the little girl and Wanda together, then he had an idea.

“Are they allowed to join us on the ride?” Pietro spoke to the young parents with a smile, his accent heavy. The mom looked at her husband and they both shrugged, figuring that the trio of superheroes wouldn’t kidnap their kids.

“Sure! Just wait for us by the exit when y’all get done.” The mom agreed and fell into conversation with her husband.

“Y’all?” Vision looked at the older twins with his usual confused look.

“American slang.” Wanda shrugged as they moved up the line. She suddenly felt a hand in hers, then looked down and chuckled when she saw the little girl had moved her hand in Wanda’s.

“She likes you.” Vision looked down at Wanda then grinned at the little girl.

_I like you_

“What?” Vision gave Wanda the confused face, again.

Did I really just say that in his head? She thought to herself, shaking her head and moving ahead of Pietro in line. The twins had chats with their “mini-me” as Pietro called them until they finally made it to the ride. The boys got all excited while the little girl- whose name actually turned out to be Winnie- squeezed Wanda’s hand tightly.

“What’s wrong?” Wanda raised an eyebrow and decided to pick the girl up in her arms, getting tired of looking down at Winnie.

“I’m scared. I’ve never been on this ride before. Can you do something to not make me scared Wanda?” Winnie frowned and leaned her head on the witch’s shoulder. Well, she couldn’t actually do anything to her, she isn’t trained enough and that would just seem unethical, so she tried something else.

“Alright. Close your eyes.” Pietro was watching the two while Peter was trying to get a better look at the ride and furrowed his eyebrows at Wanda. The witch shook her head and put her hand on the girl’s head for a few moments before putting her hand down.

“All better. You’re not afraid anymore.” She looked at Winnie and grinned at her reaction. She was all smiles and wiggled out of Wanda’s grip, running up to her brother’s side.

“I remember when we were like that.” Pietro sighed. “No care in the world.”

“I miss it too.” She sighed sadly also then felt a hand on her shoulder.

She blushed when she noticed that it was just Vision, then walked through the now open gate to take a seat in between the younger twins. They managed to get through the ride without anyone causing an accident and walked into the shop that had all the Pirates of the Caribbean merchandise in it. The kids roamed around with the trio, putting on eyepatches and making Vision laugh at how adorable the little humans were. Wanda looked at Pietro and burst into laughter.

Her brother had a bored look on his face. He was sighing but still chuckling as the kids ran around.  
“Aww. Is poor old Pietro bored?” Wanda smirked at Pietro and nudged the speedster’s bicep, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“That ride was so damn slow.” He groaned and looked around, spotting Vision and the kids.

“He’d make a good dad.” Pietro smiled a little and looked at Wanda, waiting for a reaction.

“Can he even have kids?” Wanda asked curiously, in more ways than one.

“Why are you wanting to know? Hm?” Pietro raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“….No reason.” Wanda bit her lip and saw the parents walk through the entrance.

The twins, Winnie and from what Pietro said earlier Peter, heh, ran up to their parents and were bouncing up and down about their experiences with the three Avengers. Wanda, Pietro, and Vision waved at the family as they went towards the exit. As Wanda turned towards the other two she felt someone crash into her legs and little arms wrap around her waist. Wanda turned and chuckled, bending her knees so she was at eye level with and hugging her. Wanda heard her brother compliment Peter on his quickness and smiled even more, these kids were so adorable.

The trio walked down the sidewalk to a booth that had chicken tenders and fries, Vision’s favorite American food, and got something to eat. They talked about things like what they thought of each of their fellow Avengers and who they’d want to get stuck on an island with. Once they finished they got up and looked on their map for the next place they would go.

“How about the Haunted Mansion?” Wanda raised an eyebrow and looked at the boys.

“Too slow.”

“Too scary.”

“You think things are scary?” Pietro looked at Vision and laughed. Wanda glared at Pietro and shook her head.

“I’m sure it would be fun, and this time we’re walking. Not, speeding.” Wanda huffed and looked ahead down the semi crowded path.

“But what if we hav-“

“Pietro.”

“Fine.” Pietro huffed and started walking ahead while looking at the map. Wanda and Vision trailed behind him.

“Pietro seems quite, childish today.”

“He’s always like that. Trust me.” Wanda chuckled and looked up at Vision who was already looking back at her.

She blushed faintly and looked ahead, wondering if her small feelings for him were mutual. Wanda was discussing why she thought people became so happy at this place with Vision when she noticed that Pietro was talking to a girl near his age, a little bit older than him possibly. She had long blonde hair and a look in her eyes that already said trouble. Not in the enemy of the world way, but in a “need to get in this famous guy’s pants” way. Wanda glared at the girl and heard Vision ask what was wrong.

“That girl. Has bad intentions for my brother.” She huffed and looked around, trying to find a way to end the situation when she felt someone move to her empty side.

“Hey there, Blossom.” Natasha nudged Wanda’s arm and raised her eyebrows at Vision. Natasha had nicknamed the trio after the Powerpuff Girls. Wanda was Blossom, Vision was Bubbles, and Pietro was, of course, Buttercup. Wanda chuckled at her action and the nickname but then was reminded by the annoying issue with the blonde’s gross thoughts blasting in Wanda’s ear.

“Nat. Fix. Now.” She waved her arm towards the pair in front of her. “Before I go,” She paused thinking of a word to use, “Weird, on her.”

“We wouldn’t want that.” Clint chuckled and looked away before Wanda smacked his arm. “Ow. Nat she hit me!”

“Hush. I’ve got this.” Nat walked up beside the two before grabbing his hand and leaning up to kiss him gently. The blonde girl looked startled before rolling her eyes and walking off. Clint and Wanda high fived before Nat winked at Pietro and walked back to her spot, then Wanda took her place next to Pietro, while Clint and Vision had their own small conversation.

“Why the hell did you do that?” Pietro asked annoyed.

“If only you could read minds, brother.” Wanda shook her head and brightened up at the sight of the Haunted Mansion ride.

“Was it that bad?”

“Mhmm.” She walked back to the group behind them, frowning to herself at Vision’s sudden awkward behavior.

“Go get in line with Pietro, I’ll be there in a second.” Wanda smiled at Vision as he nodded and quickly walked away into the Fast Pass line.

“What did you say to him?” Wanda asked the pair a bit amusingly.

“Oh nothing. Just some words of encouragement, that’s all.” Clint grinned at Nat, trying to keep from laughing while Wanda sighed.

“Anyways, where are you guys heading to next? And when are we all heading back?”

“The Buzz Lightyear ride, and the park closes at 12:00, but we get to stay until 12:30 along with some other complimentary people.” Clint nodded and looked towards his destination.

“We’ll be on our way since it’ll probably take us a bit to get there.” Nat nodded towards the path to Tomorrowland.

“Kids love us.” Clint said sarcastically, making all three of them smile before Clint and Natasha walked off.

Wanda and the boys managed to get into the room finally and Vision suddenly grabbed the Witch’s hand when it got dark, Pietro rolled his eyes and looked up at the paintings around the room. They got into their moving seat once the doors opened and Wanda tried to hide her red face from everyone since Vision still wouldn’t let go of her hand. Wanda and Vision obviously sat together while Pietro sat alone to groan over how slow the ride would be. Wanda chuckled and squeezed Vision’s hand when he relaxed a little at how calming the ride seemed due to the cool environment. Until they got to the part of the ride where everything was in your face. Vision ended up hiding his face in Wanda’s hair. They finally managed to get off the ride and Vision let go of her hand.

“How did it go Pietro? Did you get scared?” She already knew the answer but wanted to tease her twin brother over the little scream he made in the middle of the ride.

“I didn’t get scared.” Pietro mumbled, looking at Vision and smirking.

“Red man over here got way more scared than I did.” He laughed and nudged Vision’s arm.

“So you admit to getting scared than?” Vision asked him curiously.

“What n- ugh.” Pietro shook his head and grabbed the map out of his pocket again. Wanda grinned and shook her head.

“Where are we going next?” Vision asked Pietro, looking at the map then back at Pietro.

“Let’s go on the mine train!” Wanda looked at the boys with eagerness.

“Really Wanda?” Pietro raised an eyebrow.

“But it probably has really pretty stones in it! I like pretty stones.” Wanda looked at the one in Vision’s forehead then back at Pietro. He raised an eyebrow at the both of them then shook his head.

“Fine.” He sped them over which made Wanda really dizzy yet again.

“Dammit Pietro! Stop!” She whined and shook her head, going ahead into the line while Vision followed her worriedly.

Once they went through and got to the back of the line, Vision looked at Wanda and frowned.

“Are you alright?” Wanda looked at Vision for a moment when she heard his voice.

“Wait, what now?” She shook her head and heard Vision chuckle, then laughed at herself and face palmed while she moved up the line.

“I asked if you were alright, Mrs. Maximoff.” He took her hand off from her face and smiled.

“Now you look like me.” Vision murmured. Wanda’s eyes widened at what Vision said and she looked away.

“I’m fine.” She put a hand through her hair and sighed, looking up at Vision.

Pietro rolled his eyes and moved ahead of the line. “Get a room you two.” He chuckled.

Wanda walked ahead with Pietro and shoved his arm. She smiled and felt a bit happier with herself.

They finally got on the ride with Pietro sitting alone while Wanda and Vision sat together. The ride was a bit relaxing like the last one, it wasn’t slow but it wasn’t really fast either. Pietro wouldn’t stop complaining about how slow the ride was to the point that Wanda turned around and threatened to put him to sleep and drop him in a bush.

“I’m glad I don’t look like that.” Wanda said about the evil witch as the other two laughed and agreed with her. She thought for a moment before frowning and looking up at the boys.

“I’m never going to become evil, am I?” Wanda raised an eyebrow.

“No Wanda. You aren’t like the ones in the movies. You’re the nicest one I know.” Pietro smiled and hugged his sister, letting go after a few moments and looking at the map.

“You’re the prettiest one I know.” Vision mumbled and played with his hands. Wanda got red again then chuckled.

“How would you know? You haven’t seen many movies with witches.” She looked up at him and laughed again. Vision widened his eyes when he realized she heard what he said and turned to Pietro.

“Where-“

“SPACE MOUNTAIN!” Pietro shouted eagerly and looked around at the people he startled. “Oops. But yeah Space Mountain looks awesome.”

“What kind of ride is it?” Wanda raised an eyebrow.

“Rollercoaster.”

“Is it fast?” Vision asked, looking a bit excited also.

“I don’t know. Guess we’ll find out. It’s on the other side of the park so we probably should speed over.” Pietro looked at Wanda, hoping she’d say ok.

“Alright. “ Wanda sighed and went to Pietro’s side, snuggling her head his chest. “Go for it.”

“Are you sure?” Pietro asked. “I don’t need you puking on me.”

“Just do it before-“ They already were there before she could finish her sentence. Wanda could feel herself getting a bit nauseous so she tried to shove it out of her mind.

“You good?” Pietro and Vision asked.

“Yep.” She nodded and walked with the group to the back of the line.

They went through the somewhat slow line, enjoying each other’s company as they looked at the pretty space pictures and played the mini games. Once they finally got through to the ride, and sat in the single chairs, Pietro in the front, Vision in the middle, and Wanda in the back. Wanda frowned when she felt her stomach turn. She tried to calm herself as much as possible. She read the signs that said the ride was fast-paced but it couldn’t be that bad.

Well, she was wrong.

First off it was really fast, and really loud. She managed to get through the ride and then to the movable floor that took them to the exit. But once she stepped onto the moveable floor she let out her lunch all over Vision’s cape.

Pietro went to go buy Wanda a new shirt while Vision hung out with Wanda in the first aid station. She would not dare to look at him, otherwise he would see how absolutely embarrassed she was for puking on him. She noticed that Pietro hadn’t come back quickly, then realized why.

“Are you feeling alright, Wanda?” Vision looked up at Wanda from the chair he was in. Wanda looked at her hands and nodded. They sat in silence for a moment before Wanda suddenly felt a hand on her chin, she looked up and watched as Vision’s face got closer to hers before he pressed his lips to hers. Wanda’s eyes widened at the thought of how her breath must taste terrible but then realized she was lip-locking with an android which made her calm down. They separated for a moment so Wanda could catch her breath and were about to go at it again before Pietro suddenly walked in and let out a huge sigh at the scene in front of him.

“Well it’s about damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey! Thanks for reading this I hope you like it! You can find my at lydia-maximoff.tumblr.com to shoot me a request.
> 
> I going to continue this is a series. I think the next one is going to be Clintasha so stay tuned I guess.


End file.
